If I Never Knew You
by narugirl2003
Summary: Sirius finally tells the love of his life that he can't live without her. Does Lauren feel the same way?


If I Never Knew You: A Harry Potter Song fiction

**Summary: Sirius finally tells the love of his life that he can't live without her. Does Lauren feel the same way?**

Author's Note: If you haven't read Harry Potter and the Love Letter, you will have no idea who Lauren is. I created Lauren to be with Sirius. She is the only one who can handle Sirius and is also Harry's godmother. This is more of like a scene from a project I'm about to take on which is a prequel to my Potterverse. It will be a story about James, Lily, Remus, Lauren, Sirius, and Peter and how they became friends up until that dreaded Halloween night. Tell me in a review or PM if I should take it on or not. Alright, here is the song fic.  
************************************************** ***************************

-October 30, 1979-

A young Sirius Orion Black and longtime friend Lauren Elizabeth Boyd were walking in Regent's Park after going to a performance of Shakespeare's Antony and Cleopatra at the theater. After rehearsing in his mind for months, Sirius finally decided that it was now or never; he will tell his best friend how he truly felt about her.

"Lauren, I have something that has been weighing in my mind and my heart."

Lauren turned her chocolate brown eyes toward him, pondered for a moment, and questioned, "What is it?"

Sirius exhaled nervously then Lauren took him to one of the beautiful water fountains and they sat on the edge.

"Sirius, we have been friends for over eight years now. You can tell me anything," she reassured him.

Well, it was now or never; so he cleared his throat, and began, "What are your exact feelings for me?"

Lauren was shocked. How could she answer him? She knew how she truly felt, but he caught her off guard.

_If I never knew you  
If I never felt this love  
I would have no inkling of  
How precious life can be_

Sirius noticed the uneasiness in Lauren's actions, "Let me tell you first how I feel for you."

"Ok," Lauren felt relieved then Sirius began, "When I first met you, it was like time had stopped and I could look at you forever. The way you would treat others like you wanted to be treated, and never asked for anything else in return; I loved that about you. When we became friends at Hogwarts, you helped me when I needed and always supported me. When you cried, it broke my heart, but when I held you…it was like that emptiness inside of me was filled up…"

_And if I never held you  
I would never have a clue  
How at last I'd find in you  
The missing part of me_

Lauren smiled as Sirius continued, "When you dated Remus our fourth, fifth, and sixth year, it felt as if my heart broke into millions of pieces. I felt lost…"

_In this world so full of fear  
Full of rage and lies  
I can see the truth so clear  
In your eyes  
So dry your eyes_

Lauren felt her heart sink when Sirius said he felt lost when she dated Remus in school. The last thing she wanted to do was to hurt Sirius. He was her best friend…right?

Sirius ended his confession, "I stayed quiet long enough. I held back my feelings for you for six years now, and I can't take it anymore. I love you, Lauren! I love you more than my own life!"

Lauren's heart leapt for joy. He loved her!

_And I'm so grateful to you  
I'd have lived my whole life through  
Lost forever  
If I never knew you_

It was Lauren's turn now. "Sirius, when I first met you, I knew you would be big part of my life. During our second year, I found the Mirror of Erised. I never told anyone what it showed me, because I thought the mirror was crazy. It showed us together as a couple. I didn't want to believe it at first because if the relationship didn't work out; I didn't want to lose you…"

_If I never knew you  
I'd be safe but half as real  
Never knowing I could feel  
A love so strong and true_

I'm so grateful to you  
I'd have lived my whole life through  
Lost forever  
If I never knew you

Sirius couldn't believe it. Was Lauren saying what he thought she was saying?

_I thought our love would be so beautiful_

"You mean so much to me that if I would lose you; I wouldn't be me. You are my life, Sirius. Without you, I'm dead!"

Sirius smiled, chuckled then asked, "What are you trying to say Lauren?"

She spat it out, "I love you, Padfoot! I loved you since fifth year and I will never stop."

_Somehow we made the whole world bright_

Sirius felt on top of the world. He loved Lauren; she loved him…life couldn't be better, he thought to himself. At this moment, he had funny expression on his face. Lauren couldn't help but laugh loudly.

Sirius turned to see Lauren almost falling over laughing so hard. He questioned, "What?"

Between breaths, Lauren explained, "It…was…your face! It looked like this," and she imitated his expression.

They both cracked up, and after laughing for about five minutes, Sirius began, "Why didn't we say how we felt sooner?"

Lauren thought for a moment, "Because we were young and naïve. We didn't want to hurt each other if the relationship fell through."

_I never knew that fear and hate could be so strong  
All they'd leave us where these whispers in the night  
But still my heart is singing  
We were right_

Sirius's grey eyes met Lauren's brown ones. He stretched out his arm, and ran his fingers into her ringlet dark brown hair. Lauren smiled then they closed the gap between them, and shared a tender kiss.

_If I never knew you (There's no moment I regret)  
If I never knew this love (Since the moment that we met)  
I would have no inkling of (If our time has gone too fast)  
How precious life can be (I'd live at last…)_

They broke the kiss, and held each other so tenderly. For what seemed like forever, they sat listening to water falling from the fountain behind them taking in the bliss from their first kiss.

_I thought our love would be so beautiful  
Somehow we'd make the whole world bright_

Sirius broke the silence, "So, Miss Lauren Elizabeth Boyd, would you make me the happiest man on Earth and court me?"

_I thought our love would be so beautiful  
We'd turn the darkness into light_

"Yes."

_And still my heart is singing  
We were right_

Sirius jumped up, picked Lauren up, and spun her around. They were both laughing in the joy of the start of their new relationship that's finally happening.

_We were right  
And If I never knew you  
I'd have lived my whole life through_

Sirius stopped, and gently placed Lauren down. Lost in each other's gaze, Sirius asked, "When will we tell the others about us?"

Lauren smiled, "Us…I like the sound of that."

Sirius, still smiling, agreed, "I like the sound of that as well. But, seriously, when will we tell the others about us?"

Lauren began to think.

_Empty as the sky_

"How about tomorrow? We are going over to Lily and James' house so we can tell them then."

Sirius smiled at her and concluded, "Tomorrow it is. It's getting late. I'll take you home."

Lauren embraced him, and said, "I love you, Sirius Orion Black, and I always will."

Sirius returned the embrace, and expressed from the heart, "I love you, Lauren Elizabeth Boyd, and I will never stop."

They shared one more affectionate kiss before setting out for home.

_Never knowing why  
Lost forever  
If I never knew you_


End file.
